<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Videowned by CookiesAndFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004379">Videowned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms'>CookiesAndFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best of: The Writing Exercise [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndFandoms/pseuds/CookiesAndFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best of: The Writing Exercise [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Videowned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Bugs! It’s me, Ladybug, back with another video! Today I’m going to show you how to upcycle old clothes!” Marinette slumped against her chair. Editing videos was hard work and her head felt full of cotton. She decided that taking a break would help. Rising from her desk she made sure Tikki had enough water, and then left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she should go to the park. That always made her feel better. Or better yet, she could just sit in the living room and watch YouTube. Opening the app on her phone, she scrolled through her subscriptions page. Her mind stirred when she saw that Chat Noir had posted a new video. What new game had he found to be miserable at this time? She was being harsh, he was fine, some might say good, she was just better. But he was entertaining to watch, and he never took things too seriously. Plus, she felt sort of like a kindred spirit to him, as he didn’t show his face to the internet either. She clicked on the video and was laughing in minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien finished filming a video and breathed a sigh of relief. This game had been tricky, and he was glad he could complete it. He’d leave editing for later though, right now he just wanted to relax. He glanced around his room, searching for something interesting. Nothing. He sighed and laid down on his bed. Plagg let out a disgruntled meow and stretched out next to him. Adrien absentmindedly rubbed the cat’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out his phone, he decided to have a look at the comments on his latest video. Some were positive, some were negative. One caught his eye, it was from another YouTuber, and one he followed. Ladybug. She was pretty big and Father wanted him to pay some attention to fashion. Her personality and creativity were a more interesting way to do that than most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ladybug</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great vid! You didn’t optimize your combo on that boss though. Try a double strike next time lol.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to admit to being a little disgruntled at that. Who was she to judge? It shouldn’t stand out to him, plenty of people left comments like that, but somehow it did. He typed out a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re so knowledgeable why don’t you do it huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a little stronger than he’d intended, but he doubted she’d see it. Or if she did, she probably wouldn’t care. Still, he added a /j to cover any hard feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He certainly didn’t expect it when she posted a video on her channel the next day with the suggested video titled You <em>Know What This Is About</em>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>